


Eye Of The Storm

by FallenQueen2, RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Genderbent Fic's [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Female James T. Kirk, Genderbend, M/M, Possessive Leonard McCoy, Rule 63, Star Fleet Academy Era, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Jamie Kirk was a whirlwind, but she had clearly stood alone in the eye of the storm for far too long.When Len reached out to her, she accepted and dragged him into the storm so they could stand side by side.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Genderbent Fic's [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/882063
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Eye Of The Storm

Leonard McCoy didn’t consider himself a possessive man; he gave so much in his marriage and was only rewarded with a divorce and once a month visit with his darling daughter. When Len had enlisted in Star Fleet, it had been a last resort and a drunken decision.

It turned out to be one of the best decisions he had ever made and he knew that when the blood-stained, smirking blonde he was forced to sit beside on the shuttle accepted his flask and by extension his friendship with ease. Len knew when she grinned; teeth still a bit bloody and happily pronounced him ‘Bones’. 

It didn’t take long to discover that Jamie Kirk was a whirlwind and Len found himself all too happily swept along by her. 

Len gravitated to her as the months went on and to his pleasure she seemed to be gravitating towards him. It seemed as natural as breathing some days and other days Len felt like he couldn’t breath when she smiled brightly at him.

Len spent a solid year watching her flirt and fight in every bar on campus and off, watching as she slowly spiraled into an apparently familiar self-destructive pattern. Len hated the nights he didn’t escort her back to her dorm knowing what that meant. 

Leonard McCoy wasn’t a possessive man, but after a year of watching the storm that was Jamie Kirk he found he wanted to be. 

Len wasn’t sure what possessed him to ask her to stay in that night with him. He didn’t regret it in the least when her eyes widened before she gave him a shy, genuine smile while agreeing that made something deep inside of him settle. 

Jamie Kirk was a whirlwind, but she had clearly stood alone in the eye of the storm for far too long. 

When Len reached out to her, she accepted and dragged him into the storm so they could stand side by side. 

It didn’t take long for Len to want more, to crave more now that he was standing at her side where no one else seemed able to reach. Where no one else would ever be able to reach if Len had anything to say about it. 

It was easy to hold her hand, to drape his arm over her shoulder or waist as they walked. It felt like she was made to be pressed against him, the two slotting together like jigsaw pieces. Len felt victorious when she took his hand first one day and gave him that shy, genuine smile again as she pressed against his side as they walked on campus. 

It wasn’t a shock to Len when one night his willpower just snapped. 

“I’m not a possessive man, you know this.” Len stated one night, towering over Jamie from where she was backed up against the counter in his kitchen. Jamie didn’t even look concerned as she peered up at him through long lashes and her pink lips parted just enough to draw Len’s attention to them. 

“Tell me what you want Bones,” Jamie reached up with her right hand, curling her fingers in the short hairs on the nape of his neck. 

“I want to be, I want you to be mine.” Len finally admitted in a low, husky voice that had Jamie’s pupils dilating in a clear sign of arousal. 

“Please Bones,” Jamie whispered before gasping when he suddenly grabbed her hands, pinning them to the cabinets above her head. Jamie tilted her head up, lust and surprise shining in her eyes as her breathing quickened. 

“I’ll take such good care of you Jamie girl, better than anyone else ever could.” Len promised as he pressed their foreheads together. 

“I know you will Bones,” Jamie sounded so sure that Len couldn’t hold back anymore. He tipped his head just right to seal their lips together and Len felt something settle in his chest and he felt more grounded than he ever had in his life.

“Bones take care of me, please.” Jamie whispered when the kiss broke, body lurching towards the tall man. 

“Always Jamie, but are you sure about this because I don’t plan on letting you go.” Len gathered her wrists into one hand and used his now freed hand to caress her flushed cheek. He knew her strength, he knew she could take him down in a few seconds flat but she didn’t. In fact, she relaxed in his hold; trust radiating from her in a way Len had never experienced before. 

“I don’t want you to,” Jamie admitted and a sharp smile crossed his lips. 

Kissing Jamie Kirk felt like the whirlwind she embodied. Feeling her yield to him, press against him with a soft sigh was like being caught in a thunderstorm. 

Picking Jamie up by her thighs, easily hoisting her up and walking out of the kitchen towards the bedroom felt like second nature. Laying her out on the bed and worshiping every bit of skin that was so trustingly revealed took Len’s breath away. 

“Bones,” The way Jamie breathed out her nickname for him as she arched below her as he pushed her underwear off her hips felt like a prayer. The way she clutched at his hair giving a cute mewl when he began to lap at her clit felt like an answer to his prayer. 

The way Jamie writhed and gasped as he slipped inside of her was everything Len could ever ask for. The way she folded her limbs around him, holding him tight as she groaned for him. Len’s hips steadily pumped back and forth made him want to keep Jamie like this for eternity, suspended in this blissful state only he could give her. 

Len coveted the way she arched violently up against him, nails biting in his skin as she cried out her orgasm. Len coveted the way her walls clenched around him, urging him to follow her into pleasure and Len coveted the way she kissed him while the two were tangled in an embrace afterwards. 

Leonard McCoy was a possessive man and Jamie Kirk was a whirlwind, but together they can stand in the eye of the storm and survive.


End file.
